


Futanari Twingle: Tied Up

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Edging, F/F, Femdom, Footjob, Futanari, Hypnosis, Masturbation, Teasing, ballbusting, electric shock, handjob, urethra penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Tied Up

To be honest... I always dreamt of being tied up in bed while my woman does some lewd things to me, maybe even busts my 'nads while I'm defenceless and can do nothing to protect my valuable orbs and stop this... beautiful pain.  
  
My name is Sarah and I'm a futanari with a fairly large set of genitals. My dong reaches roughly 35 centimetres when erect and my balls are the same size as a nice pair of juicy lemons. I have honey-colored hair that reaches past my shoulders and bangs that, I heard, are considered cute by most of my friends! My body is very fit, as I am a kickboxer by profession and I have to train every day. That earned me a sexy tummy that I can show off in a bikini alongside my just-the-right-size breasts. My boobs shouldn't be too large, of course... I'm a fighter, they would get in the way and bother me!  
  
Well okay, Sarah, boobs out of the way, but what about those gigantic jewels between your legs?  
  
Yeah, that's the point. I LOVE being hit down there and it instantly makes me hard.  
  
Everybody cheats when fighting with me and I always get a nutshot or two on the ring.  
  
I'm obsessed with that feeling when all of my power is taken away from me with a single blow to those two big, enervating targets hanging loosely between my thighs.  
  
But okay, back to the topic... My fantasy about being tied to the bed and used as a cum dispenser. I have a story about something like that and it is one of the most extreme and titillating things that happened to me. Surprisingly, it was not my girlfriend Monika who tied me up and 'used' me, but her sister... Ela.  
  
-  
  
"So did you know that Ela is interested in hypnosis...?" Monika smiled as she raised her head from the newspaper.  
  
We were sitting in the kitchen and eating breakfast. It was just after my morning handjob and I still couldn't clear my mind of the image of Monika's big boobs covered in my cum.  
  
"Really? I didn't think that someone like 'her' would be interested in such a fascinating phenomenon..." I smirked as I took a sip of my coffee, still glancing at Moni's funbags.  
  
My hate for Ela was quite large. Just a shorter, a bit younger version of my perfect Monika... And with ponytails! She's cute and all, but she takes every opportunity she can to hurt my balls, as it's the only thing she can actually harm with her height!  
  
My girlfriend's sister usually hits my nuts from behind and below when I don't expect it the most, like giving me a solid kick when I'm washing the dishes...  
  
It's all because she is jealous of Monika as she spends more time with me then with her or something, that's what I think at least.  
  
But jokes on her, I love her passion to punish my balls and I pop a boner every time my balls are being squashed by her tiny hands or feet. She gets even angrier then!  
  
"Oh damn. I'll be late!" Monika's voice got my head out of the clouds. "I'm going to work. Ela will be back in no time so please just don't kill each other while I'm gone." Monika stood up and looked at me worryingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll take care of her." I didn't even know that Ela was out, but I just smiled and followed Monika to our bedroom so I could watch her dress up in her cop uniform.  
  
I was suddenly feeling horny for no reason so I might as well catch a glimpse of her perfect, smooth skin and maybe... work something out later.  
  
To be honest, something was off. My balls started to itch horribly and I had a feeling that they were starting to... grow?  
  
"Um... Monika. Can you please... Just give me another one before you go?" I tried to do the most adorable begging face as I could while I felt a twitch in my pants. My dick was starting to pump itself erect unbelievably quickly!  
  
"Sarah... You just blew your load like... an hour ago. I think you can wait- " Monika turned around and froze as she saw my mast raising.  
  
"Please... A quickie maybe?? My balls are going to burst if I don't do anything!" I kinda panicked, I didn't know what was happening. I felt so horny I only thought about fucking. My primal instincts were sending tons of signals to my brain that I need to cum inside something RIGHT NOW or I'll lose my mind!  
  
"Okay... Just for you, my love." Monika smiled and dropped her bra as she was always dangerously prone to two things in this world: food and my dick.  
  
She took off my pants and watched as my fully-erect cock sprang out and arched upward like a goose's neck. My balls were turning red and began to ache badly as if I hadn't ejaculated for at least a month!  
  
I grabbed her close and began to rub my fuckstick between her inner thighs. Monika moaned as we kissed passionately, my nuts bloated with frustration.  
  
"It's a quickie, remember..." She pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me. Then she turned around so I could watch her glorious ass in motion as she started to insert my raging boner inside of her already wet pussy.  
  
My only thought now was to release all of that burning, liquid fire from my balls and plaster her insides as quickly as possible. I wanted to breed, to ejaculate, to spew out all of my stored white goo in her womb.  
  
Monika somehow engulfed the entirety of my rod and started to ride me like a stallion.  
  
The amount of bliss and delight that hit me as I felt an upcoming, massive explosion from the tip of my dick buried deep inside my girlfriend almost made me faint, but then I heard HER...  
  
"Oh no you don't, Sarah..." I raised my half-concious head and saw Ela standing right in front of Monika, holding my inflated balls in her hands and cutting off my seed tributary to my dick by pressing on my seminal vessels with her fingers, so I couldn't cum.  
  
Monika seemed to completely ignore the fact that her sister was in the room and I was quite shocked. Also, awfully frustrated.  
  
"If you as much as think about cumming inside my sister..." She tightened her grip on my swollen gonads and I broke instantly.  
  
"Please, no! Monika, I want to cum outside! Just stop!" I shouted as waves of pleasure and pain flew through my entire body.  
  
Monika reacted adequately and took my massive member out of her dripping pussy with an audible *plop* and began to massage it with both of her hands, twisting and caressing it. My dickhead landed directly between her boobs and I felt their incomparable softness kissing both sides of my cock...  
  
Ela loosened her grip and allowed a massive wave of cum to travel from my jewels through my penis and out on Monika's chest and face. The last thing I remember was a long, violent spurt of semen shooting out of my cock before my brain was overwhelmed and I passed out.  
  
...  
  
I woke up God knows when, lying in the same position, except I was tied to the bed with rope! My legs were spread and I couldn't move at all.  
  
My nuts were aching terribly and they were about two times bigger than normal, all red and bloated.  
  
The same thought process floated in my head like a mantra: I must cum. I must breed. I must ejaculate.  
  
My dick was standing straight up, hard as ever, twitching delicately. I couldn't move my hands or legs, but I needed to do something, or else I was going to go crazy!  
  
Suddenly I saw movement. Ela emerged from the shadows like the little devil she is and approached the bed calmly, staring at my monster of a cock.  
  
"Well hello there, my sweet sister-in-law..." She slowly crawled onto the bed, nearing my pulsating, frustrated balls. "I think you deserve some answers, before I get into the main course..."  
  
She smiled evilly and pulled close. I flinched hard as fear and arousal made my cock harden a bit more from excitement.  
  
"First of all... I added lotsa Breederium MAX into your morning coffee before you even got out of bed. You know, this medicine that makes your cock hard for couple of hours and enhances semen output..." She caressed my balls delicately with her fingers, I nearly came.  
  
"Second of all... That was a nice trick I did with Monika, huh? I planted a suggestion in her mind that I was out so she would have sex with you... and then BAM! I appear out of nowhere and you are in panic! Hahaha! Should've seen the look on your face... Terrified much, Sarah?"  
  
"P-Please... I need... To cum. Cum... Breed..." I was in a kind of sex daze, if that wasn't clear already... Ela gave me something like 8x dosage of this medicine, and that's usually prescripted for futas that have an extremely hard time in bed...  
  
"Now now, Sarah. I will have some deserved fun with your babies. Give me time to prepare..." Ela grabbed a large briefcase lying beside the bed and took out a metal ring that resembled a singular shackle. It was thick and cold as I soon found out when Ela locked it on my turgent balls the way I wouldn't be able to cum without taking it off. Then, she put a small, white device beside my pair that had two stickers connected to it via wires. She attached the stickers to my stretched scrotum, one to each orb and clicked a button on the device. A static tensity flew through my balls, vibrating them pleasantly.  
  
I began to thrust my penis into the air as my eyes rolled back and I moaned loudly.  
  
"So this here apparatus is designed for horses, you see. It has two functions. One is creating miniature vibrations that will massage your stored spunk and prepare it for eventual release. The second function is... A motivational shock." Ela smiled deviantly, as a sharp, sudden surge of electricity penetrated both of my tortured ovals, making me mewl in surprise.  
  
My tongue was out and was drooling. I would've cummed a 5th time now if it wasn't for that stupid ring. The shock that travelled through my balls only made me want to cum more.  
  
"Let me impregnate you, please! I need to release it, I beg of you!" Pre-cum was oozing out of my piss-slit like milk and I humped the air furiously.  
  
"Brave words, Sarah... Let me help you with that pre-cum problem... You're leaking." Ela reached for the briefcase again and took out a pink, plastic stick about the length of my penis. She then grabbed my thrusting cock, allowing me to rub my meat against her palm as she inserted the stick deeper and deeper into my urethra.  
  
I felt as my testicles pulled up into my groin but were then stopped by the ring. It was so infuriating but I loved every second of this magnificent torture. I wanted to feel the release so badly, but that little devil was preventing it from happening.  
  
The insides of my penis were being violated by that pink stick. It turned out that it was a tad short and my cock devoured the whole thing; Ela was quite impressed.  
  
"Wow... Someone's hungry." She giggled as her hands caressed the tip of my dick, rubbing all over it and massaging my piss-hole.  
  
My balls were still vibrating and my cum was boiling inside. The device shocked my pair every couple of seconds which made my cock jump in frustration. Ela was stroking my dick with the stick inside it and the metal shackle almost broke as I lost what was left of my sanity.   
  
The pleasure from all those things combined was so overwhelming that I just started to wriggle uncontrollably, trying to get out and rape anything that moved just to feel the relief of ejaculation.  
  
"You want out already? Aww... No, sorry, I can't do that, Sarah."  
  
"Let me cum!! I need to cum or I'll die!! Let me impregnate you!!" I was sweating like crazy and my breath was rugged. It felt like I just finished a marathon.  
  
"Hmm. Okay. I'll let you impregnate my feet, alright?" Ela laughed as she laid back and wrapped her soles around my massive, pulsating member coated in my milky pre-cum.  
  
"Yes, feet! Let me cum with your feet, please!"  
  
Ela bit her lip as she slipped her hand into her panties and touched herself. She rested her eyes on my bloated testicles, red like rubies and currently being shocked by the device. She came quickly while giving me a footjob and watching my balls suffer and not be able to distribute seed to my raging rod.  
  
After a period of my senseless pleading and Ela getting off couple of things happened at once.  
  
The device beside my pair clicked and released an over-powered wave that electrocuted my balls to the point that they didn't withstand the shock and the metal shackle snapped in two, allowing all of the accumulated sperm to exit my stretched testicles and with force of a bullet being shot litres of liquid fire began to cut through my urethra and spurt out, hitting the ceiling.  
  
The pink stick flew through the room and landed on the floor, covered with my cum.   
  
It was the strongest orgasm I ever had and it was so good it hurt. My balls released all the tension and produced semen at once. My eyes rolled to the back of my skull, my toes curled and I grabbed the sheets as hard as I could.  
  
"FUCK, I CAN'T STOP CUMMING!" I gasped as I tried to inhale, but the endeavour was too great, my penis wouldn't stop shooting out serpentines of jizz in the air. All of my muscles tightened and I clenched my teeth.  
  
My vision was blurred and my head felt woozy. My balls were still being shocked and I was locked in a massive climax while Ela was still massaging my dickhead with her toes.  
  
"W-What the fuck, Sarah?! How-" Ela was as shocked as my balls. "I didn't give you permission to cum!"  
  
Ela stopped caressing my dick with her soles and raised both of her feet above my dick.  
  
"Cum on this, bitch!" She brought her feet down, digging her hard heels into both of my contracting balls.  
  
A giant load of cum erupted from my cock as a final spurt, broadening my piss-slit and landing directly on Ela's hair and face.  
  
I passed out with a smile on my face and cum on my... everywhere. It was too much for a single human being. The whole bed was covered in my white yoghurt. There was a wet, sticky stain of semen in the ceiling. Try to explain that to someone...  
  
Later that day when I woke up I found out that Ela told Monika about my "long masturbation session" and how she was shocked after I told her to go away because I'm busy beating my meat.  
  
I tried to tell her what really happened, but she just laughed it off. I wasn't mad, but it was frustrating that she didn't believe me!  
  
My balls felt weak and I didn't even want to have sex with Monika. They were empty and needed to replenish themselves, so that in the morning I could receive another handjob from her. Hopefully!  
  
Ela was angry that I tried to tell Monika about our little secret so she kneed me in the balls and I spent the rest of the day on the couch, watching movies.   
  
I was totally exhausted and fell asleep quickly. I had beautiful dreams that night...


End file.
